It will rain
by TheSadMachine
Summary: It never mattered to her how many days had gone past. What had mattered to her in the end consumed her being whole...the truth of being a Nobody. Game: 358/2 days. Roxasxoc OcxRoxas,.


**Title: **It will rain

**Pairing: **Roxas, Oc

**Author: **TheSadMachine

**Type:** Multi chapter

**Genre: **Romance, friendship

**Summary:** It never mattered to her how many days had gone past. What had mattered to her in the end consumed her being whole...the truth of being a Nobody.

358/2 days Roxasxoc OcxRoxas

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except my ocs. Please remember that.

**Comments: **Welcome! X3 oh and I had so much trouble picking out a name for her T_T I suck at names…god forbid I bear children one day xD. Thanks MoonDrip for the suggestion! :D

If you come from reading the story _I'm only human_ then I hope you enjoy it!

If you don't then I can only hope you don't get lost and maybe enjoy it too? Yay!

* * *

**._.**

…_It will Rain..._

_(drip)(drip)_

Data save file no.1

:P

Organization XIII Moogle holds up magnifying glass to the screen. "What do we have here, Kupo!"

:P

._.

* * *

"I've got you now." The words escaped the lips of a girl who was sitting atop a roof. In her hands she held a strange weapon that one could only classify as a clash between a bow and sniper rifle. Her honey colored eyes locked on an image in the distance making sure her target was to be taken out effectively. If she failed to complete her mission, Saix was sure to chastise her once more. No…she couldn't have that.

With deadly precision her laser arrow zipped through the air and exploded into a flurry of explosions. Her target, an untamed nobody, bellowed angrily as it dissolved in silvery white barb wire and blue mesh lights.

Moments after she looked up and shielded her eyes from the piercing rays of the sun. It didn't help that her body was wrapped in a dark coat. Heat rays enjoyed dark colors and judging from the sweat that was collecting on her forehead she felt as if her coat was slowly cooking her. Letting out a tired sigh she turned to walk along the peak of the roof, balancing herself until she reached the edge allowing herself to slide down.

As she takes her leave down the roof, letters and numbers tumble in silvery sparks stretching across the sky…

-_Day 001-_

* * *

"Xyo"

The sound of her name caused her to trail her gaze up to the man approaching her from a few feet away. His frayed hair was a bright blue but the most distinguishing facial feature he had was an x shaped scar that grazed just over his face. She made no effort to move from her spot on the couch and instead gave him a hard glare.

"This better be important." Her words were firm but she felt no obligation to answer Saix.

In response to her reply Saix, number VII in the organization, narrowed his eyes at her.

"Your mission."

"I took care of the defects. What more do you want." She replied in a blunt tone.

"That was not your mission. I gave that one to Axel." He told her. As if right on cue a fiery redhead, number VIII, approached them. It took a few moments to satisfy Saix with the reports and eventually he turned to make his leave.

"There is one more thing, we have a new addition to the organization so all members must report to the Round room." With that he took leave, and Xyo let out an exhausted sigh.

Axel turned to her and raised an eyebrow in recognition unfortunately Xyo didn't eye him and kept her eyes locked elsewhere.

"Geez someone's a little edgy today." He nudged her, taking a seat beside the brunette. She turned to give him one glance.

"You know I could really use that Ice cream." She replied rubbing her legs from the sprinting she did, not too long ago.

"Hm..." he nodded in agreement then eyed her as she stood up from her seat. "Wonder what the new 'addition' is going to be."

She took a step forward and shrugged.

"Should it matter? As long as they don't get in my way. I think we're good." She said flashing him a slight smile and heading off the round room.

He let out a light laugh and followed right after.

* * *

The walls of the Round Room were painted insanely white and all 13 chairs were so high that it was a wonder how each organization member even reached them. The most important organization member, their leader, Number I , was named Xemnas and he sat at the highest chair while Xyo sat in the second highest. That chair belonged to someone else once before but Xyo couldn't recall the name.

"Welcome all. Today is a glorious day in the organization for our eagerly awaited 13th organization member has arrived. The Keyblade's chosen one, number 13, Roxas."

Xyo spotted the new arrival as he stepped forward onto the platform for all their eyes to witness. She didn't think much of him but as he gazed up with a half lidded expression something stirred inside her. His eyes were locked on her image she narrowed her eyes right back, his eyes were empty but there was something about them that made her flinch.

Words attempted to form in her mind.

_Who is...this guy?_

* * *

_Silver letters and numbers formed the following…_

_-Day 001-_

_ Then the last digit reeled like the end of a slot machine, flipping past other numbers until finally…_

_-Day 008-_

* * *

Within the week Roxas was still very new but there was also another arrival that joined the ranks of the organization that caught his attention. A mysterious new member that was also chosen by the keyblade, number XIV.

When Roxas stepped into the Grey Area, Saix was already there prepared to speak with him.

"Roxas, your work begins today. I will issue missions, which the organization will expect you to carry out" Once Saix had paused Roxas didn't reply and he decided to continue with his explanation.

"Think of these early missions as exercises. You still have much to learn before we put you to the real test" again Roxas did not reply but Saix was sure he understood him and turned his head a bit to spot Axel.

"Axel will be joining you on your first time out. Isn't that right Axel?" Saix asked and Axel approached them.

"Oh boy, what are you making me into the kids mentor now?" Axel replied. Then he gestured to the other organization members in the room.

"Everyone has a mission today so you're the only one who I could assign. If I get a hold of anyone else I will send them." Saix told him.

From the corner of his eyes he could see Demyx lounging about, playing with his sitar. Saix was made aware of it and went off to give him a piece of his mind.

"Well you heard the man, let's go" Axel told him but Roxas didn't reply "Sheesh…Stop being such a zombie and let's get this show on the road!"

Once Roxas was ready to go off on the mission he had to speak to Saix to confirm that he was ready.

"Teach him well Axel" Saix advised.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure he makes the grade." Axel assured him.

Roxas glanced above his shoulder and Axel noticed this.

"Roxas, come on. Hey what's wrong?" Axel urged him but then noticed that he was staring at the new organization member they introduced not too long ago. "You worried about that new kid? What was that name again?"

Saix decided then to respond to his question and without inflection.

"Number XIV, Xion"

"Right" Axel agreed.

"Xion…" Roxas repeated to make sure he got down the syllables right.

"That's right. Got it memorized?" Axel told him gesturing to his head.

"…yeah" he nodded.

"You sure, how about my name then" Axel asked.

"It's Axel" He responded.

"Good. What about our bosses name?"

Roxas hesitated a bit in his answer but then replied.

"Xemnas"

"Very good, Roxas! No way you're going to forget his name right? Now let's get moving!" Axel urged him. With a simple snap of his fingers a dark swirl like portal emerged beside Saix and they stepped through it.

* * *

The sun was taking it's vengeful rays on the desert below with no regards to the only figure wandering it. The heat waves were so intense that they became visible just above the surface of each sand dune the figure walked past.

The figure turned out to be Xyo who had a determined expression on her face. Though Xyo was alone on the job it seemed hours that she had been searching for the item Saix demanded she find. There was nothing but Heartless out here, still, returning back to the castle empty handed was out of the question.

A bright blue color glared back at her in the distance, it was in that moment she realized that she finally found the item and darted for it. As soon as she put a foot forward, the earth beneath her trembled and with a quick motion her guns were in her hands.

She scouted the area for any signs of the source and again the earth rocked.

"One" she glanced at two other spots "Two, three".

The instant that followed, Neoshadows popped free from beneath the sand. Xyo allowed a simple smile to graze her features as she waited the right time for them to rush her.

Taking two quick steps back and aiming the barrels of the guns towards them, she released several laser arrows allowing them to rip through the neoshadows that dared to attack her. She charged past the dissolving ones and flipped forward into a roll to meet the third one with a swift kick to the side. The Neoshadow staggered and attempted to lash out right before another arrow ripped deep into its temple.

Again the tremors beneath the sand caused her to count how many were going to resurface as she glanced at the spots they would be sprouting from.

She was able to pick out a handful that emerged but the ones that successfully resurfaced darted towards her.

One of the Neoshadows clawed through the air in a diving arc towards her only to be blocked by the back of her forearm. She raised an eyebrow in momentary disbelief, feeling an unexpected feeling of its claws raking into the skin on her arm. There was no hint of pain in her face for she decided that now was not the time.

With quick reflexes she landed a kick to its side to shove it off and silenced it with a quick pull of a trigger. She spotted even more emerging just a few feet away from her and decided to draw back to wait for her guns to reload.

The Neoshadows slowly circled around her like vultures ready to close in. They bled themselves into the comfort of the sand and each converged towards her like a beam.

She took a deep breath and readied herself for what was next to come. She dove forward and rolled, feeling them pop out right behind her and when she decided it was time she rolled back to see them ascending high in the air.

Now that her guns were reloaded she shot them all down, allowing their fading bodies to rain down around her. She paid no mind to the heartless dissolving around her as she retrieved the item, dusting the sand off of it.

* * *

Bright orange lettering stretched across the sky and formed the words…

_Twilight Town_

* * *

Deep inside one of the buildings it appeared as if the portal had let Roxas and Axel into an underground passageway of sorts.

Once they stepped out of the portal it had left them and Axel turned to face Roxas.

"Alright let's start talking about what we do on missions" Axel began. "Missions are…hm…"

Axel was having trouble explaining it to him but a voice popped up from across them.

"A hassle" Xyo's voice broke the silence. She emerged from within the tunnels and hopped down from a higher platform to meet up with them.

"Aren't you supposed to be off doing a mission?" Axel asked her.

She thought for a moment and then decided to reply.

"Saix said you might need a hand." She replied. "Besides I hate being caged up in the castle."

"Xyo..." she raised an eyebrow as Roxas mentioned her name. Axel sensed the tension between the two and decided to pull Xyo to the side to talk with her.

"Try to not be too hard on the new guy, if you could give him some pointers that'd be great." Axel told her and she glanced at Roxas then back at Axel.

"I could do that."

"Great!" He then turned to Roxas who was eyeing them nervously. "Alright Roxas I want you to keep your eye out for a chest around here. Remember it could be right under your nose, you just gotta know where to look."

In response Roxas gave him a curt nod before darting into the passageways.

"That must've been one interesting mission." Axel remarked, giving her a knowing smile. She gave him a confused look before her gaze cut to the gash on her arm. Quickly she hid it behind her and gave him an unconvincing grin.

"They got lucky, what can I say?" then the sound of Roxas calling them over.

"I got this one" Xyo said, running off to meet up with him.

When she met up with him Roxas was staring blankly at a blocked exit. Faded white lines and curled dark energy wiggled diagonally across it like a web, preventing anyone from going through. Roxas glanced back at Xyo with a look of confusion in his eyes.

"What." With her response, he pursed his lips and looked back at the blockade.

"What's this?" He asked.

Xyo opened her mouth to answer his question but she gave him a light smile.

"Step forward and check it out for yourself." She told him. His eyes widened a bit but he gave her a curt nod taking a step forward and reached a hand out. Just as the pads of his fingers inched towards the blockade, Axel's shout from behind him caused him to snap his arm back.

"What do you think you're doing? Xyo why didn't you stop him?" Axel demanded, approaching them.

Roxas didn't say anything but Xyo only replied.

"I was testing him. We can't baby him forever." Xyo told him.

"It's his first day on the job!" Axel argued back but Roxas spoke up.

"I want to learn, so if it's really a better way to get me to get it then," a fire sparked in his eyes "I'm ready for it."

"Whoa, see that Xyo? I'm liking this kid already!" Axel said with a grin.

Xyo remained silent and kept her gaze on the blockade instead, she refused to say anything.

"So what's this for?" Roxas asked Axel.

"A barricade, it means you can't go this way." Axel told him.

"So there's nothing down there?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah that's the gist of it" Axel explained then continued "That or keep us out of trouble I mean hello big menacing X? I'll take the beaten path, thanks."

Luckily a few moments after, Roxas was able to locate the chest.

"This it?" he asked.

Axel gave him a nod in agreement.

"Sure is! Well done!" Axel told him.

After a few moments of silence Roxas frowned.

"Isn't the mission to locate the chest? Aren't I done?" He asked.

Xyo stuck a hand in one of her pockets to look for her lock pick while Axel rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Uh well there's this thing about chests Roxas, they have stuff in them." He explained.

"I hate opening these things" She mused, taking out her lock pick but before she could get to it Roxas aimed the hilt of his Keyblade towards it and with a quick flash of light the chest popped its mouth wide open.

Xyo's widened in shock but she quickly shook herself out of her stupor and kept her mouth clamped.

Roxas dug his hands into the treasure chest and came up with a few potions. He looked back at his two mentors for guidance on what to do next.

"You get to keep that." Axel told him and Roxas gave him a nod in agreement. As he was getting up Xyo made her way to him and reached in digging deep inside to open a secret compartment that held an elixir.

"When you reach a treasure chest you have to make sure you cleared it out entirely, otherwise forget about even opening them." She explained, pushing the Elixir into his chest until he carried the items in his arms.

"Let's go RTC now." Axel told them and Xyo gave him a curt nod in response but Roxas asked what it was.

"Return to Castle, now lead us back to that dark corridor we came from" Axel said.

When Roxas led them back to the corridor Axel began to clap his hands together.

"Bravo Roxas, so do you think you got the hang of this mission business?" Axel asked him.

"Uh-huh" Roxas replied but Axel didn't hear it.

"I'm sorry? Speak up? I couldn't quite catch that" Axel told him.

"I said…" His voice was blunt and serious. "I could have done that blindfolded".

His response let a soft laugh escape Xyo's lips.

"Haha I don't know if we want a blindfolded zombie on the loose." Axel laughed then answered. "Alright smart aleck, you did good, still no mission is complete without the icing on the cake. Come on, it's on Xyo".

Xyo let an amused smile spread across her lips as Axel led the way.

* * *

Up at the station tower of Twilight Town all three were eating their sea salt ice cream in silence. The air was cool but for some reason Xyo thought the sea salt ice cream tasted better in this type of weather. Her thoughts were elsewhere from the mission she had done today but Axel's words had pulled her from those recollections.

"Hey Xyo, Roxas here still hasn't memorized the name for the ice cream." Axel told her and she smiled.

"He'll get the hang of it," she bit off a chunk of her ice cream and consumed it before continuing "at least I hope so."

Roxas blinked at the ice cream in his hands before ripping off a chunk with his teeth and tasting it.

"It's sweet…but salty too."

Axel laughed at his comment.

"You said the same thing last time too."

"I did? I don't remember that." Roxas said then made a comment regarding how long ago it's been since he joined.

"Anyways today's where it all begins anyways" Axel replied.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You're one of us, working out there in the field for the organization" Axel explained.

"I guess it's a start" He lowered his chin and stared at his lap.

"There you go again" Xyo remarked, almost irritated. "It's not so bad…living without a heart. I don't know why you think about it so much."

It appeared as if he tried to ponder her words and feel them sink in but they proved no use. She sighed and eased herself onto her back. As she now faced the endless sky she could feel a wave of emotions run through her.

..

_Was I once like that too?_

* * *

**AN: *Currently nibbling on piece of bacon* What? Writers get hungry too! -3- Don't you judge me. I'll explain why she's the organization number 2 in the Birth by sleep one that I'll make soon so bear with me. So no you won't find out in this one.**

**This one was so hard to figure out but I managed to eventually get it done. Thank you Cloud9Strife for editing and checking it!**

**When I first thought of Xyo's character I wanted her to be more upbeat and happy cuz it's fun but I don't know. It just wasn't her...so yeah.**

**If you liked it feel free to leave a review or don't. Reviews are like power ups to me .**

**Not enough and I'll never go super saiyan T_T that and I'm pretty sure girls can't be super saiyan. It just makes me sad. Since I'm a girl all I could hope to achieve is to look constipated…ah the dream. You can stop reading my nonsense now…please?**


End file.
